shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Gliese 581 System
The Gliese 581 System is home to a small number of colonized planets. These planets host a large population, and after a turbulent past have all united under one banner. Some states do still exist on Gliese 581 G, but these are mainly puppets of the main Indian super-state. The system is home to a very large number of people, and reminds visitors of the crowded conditions of the ancient country India. This is ironic as the planets are mostly home to Indian desendants, although the planets are much richer and developed compared to how India was in its time. The system is the centre of the Federation of Bharati Planets, and houses the main government of the Federation. The President and Parliament resides in Gliese 581 G, while the main military bases are on Gliese 581 C. History The History of the Gliese 581 system is a one filled with good and bad days. The system was mainly colonised by the Indians, in the hope that they would be able to continue their vibrant civilization and re-start their history. However, the Indians colonized the areas too late to allow them to form an Empire as large as Axum or Khamet. They colonized too late to even manage to get into the Top 8, but did well enough to get the Federation of Bharati Planets into the Top 100 (analogue to the G8 and G20). Colonization The first colonization ships started soon after the government realised that staying on Earth would definately be stupid as civilization began to crumble. Many people tried to get in, but security was naturally heavy and millions died trying to get in. These first wave of ships build were moderately sized as the country did not know what resources to spend in their mission to interstellar space. The mission of the first ships was a critical success, and many more were build - in many waves, this time being able to transport millions in every wave itself. This great exodus is known to be one of the last acts carried out by the goverment of the Democratic Republic of Indo-Aryans. This is also the time when the great Warlord Kali began her land grabbing. By the time the last waves arrived, 581G had become almost a new home for civilization. However, the significantly large population of the planet (the second most populated, after Earth itself), meant there were dozens of states and this led to the main three - Bharat, Dravida and Kinnauj - to try to establish influence over the weaker states. This can be compared to the early reneissance Holy Roman Empire, but without the Emperor. World Wars Eventually, things got so bad that the first of two World Wars broke out. The first one was between Bharat and Kinnauj (and of course their associated states) and devestated both countries significantly. However, the two countries signed a truce and eventually got their differences sorted out. In the chaos, a wave of colonists left 581G to head to 581D. Here they established their own civilization. After the First World War, Dravidia was in the strongest position. The truce between Bharat and Kinnauj meant that their economies boomed as trading reached new levels between the nations, but the damage was too great to be able to be fixed quickly. Dravidia began to assert its claims and took over many of its rivals' vassals and made them its own. Within 3 decades, Dravidia had amassed its troops to a large enough size to begin another world war. Kinnauj was first invaded, followed by Bharat's most loyal vassals. The two nations on the opposing end quickly united their forces and allied themselves. Bharat used a few of its vassals to bear the brunt of the initial attacks, but Dravidian troops managed to get into Bharati land anyway. Dravidia seemed to be having the upper hand, and as the war completed 5 years, it seemed like it would triumph. But as the Dravidians diverted their forces to fight Bharat, Kinnauj rallied up its troops and led a last-ditch offensive. This offensive managed to cut the Dravidian supply lines and Bharat was able to make a decisive stand. The Dravidians were pushed back, and their heavy defeats meant that Bharat and Kinnauj could finally get the upper hand. Bharat, for the second time, used its vassals - but this time to keep the enemy on the backfoot - as the allies rebuilt their industry. After eventually amassing troops, the allies entered Dravidian territory and began their offensives. Dozens of battles were fought in the opening stages itself and both sides lost heavily. After 10 more years of heavy fighting, allied troops got into Dravidia's capital - New Madras. The Dravidans made their last stand here, and lost a close battle. The remaining members of the cabinet soon signed the surrender terms and the Second World War ended. However, the consequence was Dravidia was all but wiped out, both population-wise and economically and Bharat and Kinnauj having taken a heavy blow. The two countries united into the Bharati Federation, and Dravidia was absorbed. A New Hope The in (fill out year please), 2 years after the formation of the Bharati Federation, 3 ships arrived with more colonists and resources, and gave the country a fresh breath of hope. With the arrival, a constitution was drafted and a flag for the country was made. It was hoped that now, at last, the people on the planet could move forward instead of backward. An economic boom commenced as the people worked together and harder. The first major cities and hubs were build and the first, and very large, skyscrapers were built. The planet began to progress technologically and lives began to get better. Splinters In both the world wars, many citizens were leaving the planet and heading to the new group of colonies on 581 D. Planets Habitable Planets #Gliese 581 C - Population of 3,250,000,000 #Gliese 581 G - Population of 8,500,000,000 #Gliese 581 D - Population of 4,050,000,000 Colonial Planets and Moons Category:Gliese 581 Category:Star Systems Category:Copyright